Geostorm (film)
About Geostorm is an American disaster/science fiction film co-written, produced, and directed by Dean Devlin as his feature film directorial debut. Starring Gerard Butler, Jim Sturgess, Ed Harris, Abbie Cornish, Richard Schiff, Alexandra Maria Lara, Robert Sheehan, Daniel Wu, Eugenio Derbez, and Andy García. It is set to release in October 20 in the US and then other dates in the other countries. Soon as it's release, it had great amount of critical response with only 13% rating in Rotten Tomatoes, 1.5/4 in Roger Ebert, and 5.4/10 in IMDb.The film grossed $33.3 million USD. Plot In 2019, Following many natural disasters, an international coalition commissions a system of climate-controlling satellites called "Dutch Boy". After Dutch Boy neutralizes a typhoon, a Senate sub-committee reprimands chief architect Jake Lawson for acting without authorization and replaces him with his brother Max, who works under Secretary of State Leonard Dekkom. Three years later, as a United Nations field team stationed in Afghanistan comes across a frozen village, Makmoud, an Indian engineer working on the International Climate Space Station (ICSS) steals data from the Afghanistan satellite shortly before being ejected into space. After convincing U.S. President Andrew Palma to conduct an investigation, Max convinces Jake to go to the ICSS and investigate. Another satellite causes temperatures in Hong Kong to increase, resulting in a firenado that nearly kills Max's college friend Cheng Long, the head of Dutch Boy's Hong Kong department. Jake arrives to ICSS to examine the satellite that decimated Hong Kong with station commander Ute Fassbinder and her crew. A malfunction damages the satellite and erase its data. Back on Earth, Cheng discovers he has lost login access and warns Max of global cataclysm known as "Geostorm" if the malfunction continues. Max discovers he cannot access the satellites and his login access has been deliberately revoked. Cheng flies to the United States after evading a team of armed mercenaries. Jake and Ute fly outside the ICSS to retrieve a hard drive which had been ejected along with the satellite engineer. They keep the hard drive secret from the crew, suspecting a traitor. Jake and Ute look for the source of the error but are blocked. Jake reports the findings to Max. The ICSS staff attempt to neutralize malfunctioning satellites by deliberately knocking them offline via collisions with replacement satellites. After Cheng attempts to tell Max something, an assailant intentionally causes Cheng's death in a traffic accident, but not before Cheng tells Max "Zeus". Max and Dana discover Project Zeus simulates extreme weather patterns to create a Geostorm. Jake, Ute, and fellow crew member Dussette recover the copied log data from the dead engineer and discover a virus has wiped out everyone's login access to that satellite. Jake suspects the President is using Dutch Boy as a weapon. He tells Max he needs to reboot the system, which requires the kill code, held by the President. Max asks Sarah, his girlfriend and a Secret Service agent, to help him to acquire it. Max discovers Orlando is next in line for a superstorm after Tokyo is struck by a hailstorm and Rio de Janeiro is sprayed with ice. He requests Dekkom help secure the kill code from the President, but Dekkom instead tries to kill Max, unveiling himself as the saboteur. Max escapes and immediately informs Sarah. He and Sarah kidnap President Palma to protect him from other compromised service members and secure the kill code. They escape from a stadium as a lightning storm destroys it. Amidst the chaos, Max reveals their activities to Palma. After outsmarting Dekkom's mercenaries, Max and Sarah confront Dekkom about his intentions: to wipe out all of America's enemies, take out the line of succession, and dominate the world. On board the ICSS, the team loses control of all operations and is forced to watch the virus initiate the self-destruct program. As disasters strike the world, Jake realizes software engineer Duncan is responsible. In the ensuing confrontation, Duncan accidentally shoots at the window and ejects himself into space while Jake escapes. As the crew evacuates, Jake stays behind to ensure the reboot completes. Max and Sarah escort the President to Kennedy Space Center, where they learn the kill code cannot stop the self-destruct process. When Jake fails to unlock a door again, Ute, who stayed behind, opens the door for him. They work together to reboot the system, transferring satellite control to NASA and preventing the Geostorm. The two take shelter in a replacement satellite as the self-destruction sequence completes and send a distress signal. A nearby shuttle pick them up, and they see Hernandez. Six months later, Jake works as the head engineer for a new system of satellites, which is now administered by an international committee. Cast * Gerard Butler as Jake Lawson, a satellite designer, former ICSS commander and Hannah's father * Jim Sturgess as Max Lawson, State Department official, Jake’s younger brother and Hannah's uncle * Abbie Cornish as U.S. Secret Service Agent Sarah Wilson, Max's fiancée7 * Ed Harris as U.S. Secretary of State Leonard Dekkom.7 * Andy García as U.S. President Andrew Palma7 * Richard Schiff as Virginia Senator Thomas Cross * Alexandra Maria Lara as Ute Fassbinder, the commander of the space station. * Robert Sheehan as Duncan Taylor, a British crew member of the ICSS * Daniel Wu as Cheng Long, the Hong Kong-based supervisor for the Dutch Boy Program * Eugenio Derbez as Al Hernandez, a Mexican crew member of the ICSS * Zazie Beetz as Dana, a cybersecurity expert and good friends with Max1 * Adepero Oduye as Eni Adisa, a Nigerian crew member of the ICSS * Amr Waked as Ray Dussette, a French crew member of the ICSS * Talitha Bateman as Hannah Lawson, Jake’s daughter and Max's niece * Billy Slaughter as Karl Dright * Tom Choi as Chinese Representative Lee * Mare Winningham as Dr. Jennings Katheryn Winnick had been cast as Olivia Lawson, Jake’s ex-wife and the mother of Hannah, but during reshoots, her role was recast with Julia Denton. References * en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geostorm * rottentomatoes.com/m/Geostorm * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1981128/ * https://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/geostorm-2017